zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan's Collection
Bryan's Collection is a set of themed den items that are based on Bryan the bear. These items were released on October 12, 2018, and they are sold in Zhu Zhu Gemstone Shop. Polar Ice Chair: This appears to be a chair made entirely out of translucent golden ice. The chair's front legs have claws attached to them and there are small patches of snow on the chair. The seat and back of the chair are very thick and there is a paw print with claws carved into the center of the back. This item has only one variety. Polar Ice Couch: This appears to be a couch made entirely out of translucent golden ice. The couch's front legs have three sharp claws attached to each of them. The seat of the couch is very thick with small patches of snow on it and there are icicles hanging from one side. The back of the couch is thick and curved with a slope so that it is higher on one side. The back of the couch also has four paw prints with claws carved along the center. This item has only one variety. Polar Ice Table: This appears to be a table made entirely out of translucent golden ice. The table's front legs have claws attached to them and there are small patches of snow near them. The surface of the table is very thick and has a paw print with claws carved into the center. This item has only one variety. Polar Ice Paw Prints: This appears to be a path of translucent golden ice that has a series of eight paw prints with claws carved into it. There are several small patches of snow along the path. This item has only one variety. Carrot Lamp: The Carrot Lamp consists of a large, stubby carrot and it has a black and white lampshade with carrots on it. This item comes in only one variety. Carrot Armoire: The Carrot Armoire appears to be a golden armoire shaped as a carrot with a black stem sticking out of the top. The doors have carrots in place of handles with a carrot pattern decoration along the top. When clicked, the doors open to reveal some hanging shirts and some shoes. This item comes in only one variety. Leopard Print Rug: This is a rectangular rug with black animal print patterns on it. The center of the rug is golden with a leopard print and the outer edges of the rug are light-golden with a tiger print. Between the two print patterns is a black border. This item has only one version. Leopard Bean Bag: This is a thick, golden bean bag chair that is covered in a black leopard print pattern. The bean bag has a faint seam along the top and it is bent slightly as if it is leaning against something. This item has only one variety. Hippo Fountain: The Hippo Fountain appears as a large stone fountain that features a hippopotamus statue at the top. The base of the fountain is round and includes animated lily pads that move around. The hippo at the top of the fountain is posed like a ballerina balancing on one leg with its arms out on either side. The hippo statue has an animated stream of water shooting up out of its gaping mouth. It is golden. Hippo Pond: The Hippo Pond appears as a rectangular pond with a fountain in the center that is shaped like a hippopotamus head. The fountain has animated water spraying out of the hippo's nostrils. The edge of the pond is lined with golden stone bricks and there are lily pads as well as cattail in one corner of the pond. This item has only one version. Arctic Fox Tail Dresser: This appears to be a frozen dresser made from ice. It has a tail protruding from the back and two ears on the top. It is golden. Arctic Fox Tail Sofa: This appears to be a frozen sofa with a back carved to resemble an Arctic Fox's tail. The seating cushions consist of three ice blocks. It is golden. Arctic Fox Tail Window: This is a window frame made from ice. It includes two Arctic Foxtails on the sides as curtains. Through the window, a snowy mountain landscape can be seen against a golden sky. It is golden. Arctic Fox Tail Throne: The Arctic Fox Tail Throne appears to be made entirely out of ice. It has a thick seat with tiny icicles for legs and angular armrests. Its backrest is tall and narrow with an arched top. There is a large fox tail made of ice protruding from the back of the chair. It is golden. Falcon Archway: The archway is made of stone with a golden Falcon on top. This item only comes in one variety. Kestrel Armchair: The armchair is made of golden smoothly-polished stone with a pale black Kestrel on top. This item only comes in one variety. Falcon Perch: This is a portion of a canyon that contains an upright, crooked branch. It is golden. Category:Zhu Zhu Pets den items fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets Collections fanmade